Bowser Jr's Big Kart Race
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Bowser Jr. is having a big kart race and today, he's going to have the best one of them all. Can he win for his dad?


**Bowser Jr.'s Big Kart Race**

It was a bright and sunny day at the Mario Circuit racetrack where Bowser Jr. was polishing his green and orange go-kart. This is the day for him because today is the big go-kart race at Mario Circuit. Bowser Jr. loves to compete in various sporting tournaments and racing is one of them. As the crowd begins to cheer, the announcer is also here, ready to start the race.

"Good afternoon race fans. It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit and what a better way to have a go-kart race than right here at Mario Circuit. This is your racing announcer Speed D. and it's a pleasure to have you on this beautiful day. Today's race is going to be a good one because we have 8 racers battling it out for the tournament because it's the final race before the big tournament. That means there is only one more spot to fill and Bowser Jr. is one of them. The big question is will the Koopa Prince advance for a shot at the big tournament? We're about to find out as we go to our reporter Wheel T., who is at the starting line with Bowser Jr. Wheel?"

"Thanks Speed. I'm here with Bowser Jr. and Jr., let me be the first to say that you compete in various tournaments and today is your big day. So tell me Bowser Jr., what's in store for today's race?" Wheel T. asked.

"Well, today's race is going to be a good one and my dad is here in the stands, cheering for me." Bowser Jr. replied, "I think that this race is going to be a great one and if I win today, I'll be the 8th and final racer who will compete in the finals."

"I see. Now according to your profile, you are one of Bowser's 8 children. Is that true?"

"That's right. I'm the youngest of the bunch and we love to play together with our dad."

"And I see that Bowser is waving at the stands right now. Is that your dad?"

"Yes, that's my dad. We love to compete together and that's why I came here to race."

"Well, good luck out there and I hope that you will make your dad very proud in today's race. Thanks for talking with me today and before you go, can you give a shout out to Speed back in the studio?"

"Yes, Speed, I would like to talk with you before I send it back to you in the studio."

"Go ahead Bowser Jr., I'm listening."

"I would like to dedicate this spectacular race to my dad who is at the stands right now, Speed D. for hosting this amazing race right here in the studio, and to all of our viewers who is watching this race at home right now! Well, that's it from me and Speed, it's back to you!"

"Thanks Bowser Jr. for that amazing dedication. Now that we got your attention, let's meet our 8 racers!" Speed said as the crowd cheered.

As the announcer meets the 8 racers, Bowser Jr. hopped in to his green and orange go-kart and said, "Well, this is it. The big race is about to start and if I win today, then I'll advance to the finals. Well, here we go!"

"And now, for our final racer of the race." Speed said, "He is Bowser's son. His hobbies include playing sports, stealing princesses, and breathing fire. Ladies and gentlemen, driving on the Standard Kart M is our pole position racer, the Koopa Prince… BOWSER JR.!!"

As the announcer shouts his name, Bowser Jr. drives in to the cheers and applause of the crowd, chanting his name all across the track, "Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.!!"

"Listen to that crowd, they love Bowser Jr. and everyone loves it. And now, the moment you've been waiting for is here at last. Racers, start your engines!!"

Bowser Jr. turned on his engine and began to rev up as the crowd cheered.

Speed said, "Well folks, this is it. The race to decide who will fill in the pole position in the finals is about to start and I can't wait for someone to fill in that last spot. So, the crowd is ready to go, our 8 racers are at the starting line, and the stage is set for what promises to be a spectacular race. But, we are missing the most important part of the race. That's right, we forgot someone who will give the signal to start the race and that someone is our referee, Lakitu!"

As Lakitu came in with the start signal, the crowd began to cheer. A perfect day like this is a perfect day for kart racing.

"Now before we get started with this spectacular race, let's take a quick look at Bowser Jr.'s stats for the viewers watching this race at home. And here they are. Bowser Jr. currently stands at 4' 10", his favorite sports are basketball, baseball, and soccer, his favorite attack is the dreaded fire breath, and his go-kart that he is driving right now is the Standard Kart M. And now, it's time for the race to begin." Speed said, "That's right, race fans, it is time to start the countdown to this spectacular race and I think everyone is ready to go and in just a few seconds, the green light will flash and the race will officially begin. This is my favorite part of this spectacular race and I can't wait for the green light to shine on these 8 amazing racers. So sit back, relax, and enjoy what promises to be a spectacular race right here at Mario Circuit! Well, enough chit-chat. Lakitu, start the countdown and let's get this race started!!"

Lakitu agreed with him as he turned on the lights. The crowd grew silent as Lakitu starts the countdown, "3..."

Bowser Jr. revved up his engine…

"2..."

The crowd grew very silent…

"1..."

It all comes down to this. In just 1 second, the race will officially begin. Bowser Jr. looked at the road for a moment, took one last deep breath, and then he said the only 2 words that will give him a head start, "Rocket…"

And then…

And then…

Lakitu shines the green light…

"_**GO!!**_"

…**START!!**"

With the green light shining on him and with a shout from Bowser Jr., he stepped on the gas pedal and flew out of the starting line. The crowd cheered as Bowser Jr. has made a successful rocket start and everyone liked it.

"And Bowser Jr. starts the race off with a nice rocket start as we begin this spectacular race here at Mario Circuit and what a rocket start it was. I love it and I think we could see it again in an instant replay. Let's take a look at that rocket start. As soon as Lakitu shines the green light, Bowser Jr. hits the gas at the right time and then… ROCKET START!! Now that's what I call a spectacular rocket start from the Koopa Prince. Let's get back to the race, shall we?" Speed said as lap 1 begins.

As the race progresses, the crowd cheered for these 8 racers as the final lap begins.

"This is it, the final lap of this go-kart race and I must say that this was a great race but someone has to cross the finish line when this lap is over. And here comes Bowser Jr. as he approaches the finish line. It's going to be a big finish as Jr. is just meters away from qualifying. Can he make it across and advance to the finals?"

"This is it. The finish line is straight ahead." Bowser Jr. said as he drives to the finish line with the crowd cheering, "Come on, make it across, make it across!"

And then, he made it across the finish line. Bowser Jr. has won the race!

"I won!!" Bowser Jr. cheered, "I made it across the finish line! I'm going to the finals!"

"Yes, Bowser Jr. has done it!" Speed said, "I can't believe this is happening folks but the Koopa Prince is moving on to the finals and what a finish it was. Let's go to Wheel for an interview with our winner. Wheel!"

"Thanks Speed and congratulations, Bowser Jr.!" Wheel said, "You're moving on to the finals. How does it feel to be the final racer who is going to the finals?"

"It was amazing. I did a rocket start in the beginning and when I got to the final lap, I said to myself that I'm going to make it and now, I made it. I'm going to the finals!" Bowser Jr. replied as the crowd cheered.

"Well, I say that was a great race and I think that here comes your dad!"

Bowser came to him and said, "Son, you did it! You made your dad proud. Congratulations son!"

"Thanks, dad. I could have done it without you!" Jr. replied as he hugged his dad.

And so, Bowser Jr. had a spectacular race and felt like a champion!


End file.
